NPC
There are a number of characters and monsters in the TaskMaker world you can fight and communicate with. There are three alignments of characters, good, neutral, and evil, and four moods- Happy, neutral, angry, and frightened. While happy or neutral, characters will wander around aimlessly, with the exception of shopkeepers who will follow you without attacking, and guards, who when neutral will stand still. Angry characters will follow you and attack when possible, and frightened characters will flee and attack if you come near. Killing too many good characters can cause major consequences. There are four ways to interact with a NPC- You may attack them, Frighten them with the Frighten spell, Transact with them to speak with them, and Bestow an item to them to increase their mood. Very often bestowing items to NPCs will provide hints for the current task. Bestowing for Messages Topazes are cheap and satisfy the "valuable enough" criteria to change the mood of most weak creatures that are less than 750 power. Creatures of high power will instead take the bribe and say "Ha ha, SUCKER!". You must first frighten the angry monster either by getting its health low, or frightening it. Once the monster is frightened, bestow the topaz to make it's mood normal, transacting with it usually has a mundane message. Bestow again to make it happy, and transact. The message might be useful, valuable or informative. You cannot bribe the TaskMaker. Character types Townsfolk- People and animals wandering aimlessly, occasionally giving advice. Occasionally they will give useful advice if you bestow an item to them to put them in a good mood. Shopkeepers- Will follow you, but not attack unless angered. Guards- Fixed townspeople who will attack you if they see you attacking other townsfolk or attempting to destroy a TaskMaker requested item. Monsters- Will attack you indiscriminately. TaskMaker- Stays in a fixed location, and will give you Tasks, usually... Master List The Master List of NPC's for Taskmaker has 226 characters in it, the list appears to be naturally sorted by power. *Sponge Sphere *Rod's Monster *El Cheapo Computer *El Cheapo Clone *Flies *Worker Bee *A British Lord *Starfish *Flower *Ladybug *Amoeba *Floating Head *Snowbeast *Wascally Wabbit *Desk Accessory *Pointy Thing *Giant Centipede *Common Snake *Face *Trish the Dish *Man in the Moon *Bug Swarm *Big Bug *Rabid Weed *Common Kobold *Cave Creature *Man on the Street *Woman on the Street *Lesser Zombie *Mutant *Small Goblin *Jerboa *Townsperson *Townsperson *Pie Chart *Chew *Julie *Super Buggy *Will-o'-the-Wisp *Kobold *White Gargoyle *Spirit *Salesman *Bat *Nonny *Sucker Star *Fish-Ick *Dwarf *Bartender *Shop Keeper *Shop Keeper *Goblin *Ugdah *Lesser Cameron *Clubber *Lesser Lizard *Slime *Skeleton *Higher Kobold *Bandit *Life Leech *Silver Bug *Spoiled Lunch *Goblin Leader *Zombie *Face Invader *Huge Scorpion *Minor Hobgoblin *Large Snake *Cutpurse *Cameron *Troglodyte *Giant Wasp *Halfling *Dark Gargoyle *Oooze *Orc *Crab-Claw *Wererat *Strungi Choke *Ritu *Kobold Master *Hell Hound *Bonecrack *Mary *Common Thief *Lead Troglodyte *Graffle *Giant Millipede *Knight *Jellyfish *Thief *Hobgoblin *Lesser Guard *Strong Orc *Tim *Orgonaut *Goblin Warrior *Ox Cameron *Lizard Man *Giant Hornet *Alligator *Goosh *Magician *Armed Dumpty *Rainbow Scorpion *Gooshy Gom *Spheroid *Great Zombie *Aged Skeleton *Teddy *Doppleganger *Swordsman *Gnome *Grand Crab-Claw *Grandma *Giant Snake *Large Hobgoblin *Half-Orc *Guard *Big Yellow-Jacket *Yeti *Invisible Being *Shadow *Robot *Mad Mac *Phase Gargoyle *Grubble *Troglodyte Chief *Shriekroom *Ghoul *Old Fervition *Flesh Golem *Wight *Giant Killer Bee *Crocodile *Wraith *Greater Guard *C.C. *Susan *Pete *War Wizard *Lord Hobgoblin *Giant Snake *Whirlwind *Stalker *Ligon *Masher *Stomper *Crusher *War Machine *Knight Guard *Mud Golem *Fervition *Asnaqueon *Master Thief *Head Rebel *Berserker *Adventurer *Shambling Mound *Captain Guard *Humpty Dumpty *Lizard King *Weretiger *Ghost *Rook Golem *Young Fervition *Alison *Skeleton Warrior *Julia *Betsy *Cherie *Troll *IV *Ann *Tad *Ted *Werewolf *Demon *Young *Marvin *Specter *Steel Golem *Bugmaster *Tentavisor *Killer Rabbit *Might Gator *Orange Alert *Apparition *Minotaur *Mick *Brian *Christine *Luke *Chris *Greg *Ghost Warrior *Lichened *L & F Lawsuit *Greater Wraith *Grim Reaper *Rod *Loose Pointer *Devil *Curser *Dad *Vampire *Ship *Laura *Happy Bat *Xlozphroc *Death *Barb *Late Night Dave *John *Max the Bird *McRaven *Mike *Rich *Tom *Dan *David *The Prisoner *Rusty *Mom *TaskMaker